


Short Noodles

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and shorts based off my fic Noodles.





	1. Noodles Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This first part takes place where Noodles finished off.

After the big PDA at the precinct, John whisked you back to his place where you christened every stable surface possible. 

One of your favourites was out on the balcony when it was starting to get dark. You had changed into one of John t-shirts and only had your underwear on underneath. John was only in boxers and his black tank top. 

You stood leaning against the balcony, glass of wine in hand, enjoying the quiet and waiting for the stars to come out.

John stood silently watching you, beer in hand.

_ “It's so peaceful I love it. I feel so happy right now. I hope this never ends. What if this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up alone again. I've never loved someone this much and I'm scared.” _

You swiped at a lone tear that slipped down your cheek as you heard John place the bottle down on the table beside you, you turned you head slightly to look at him as you also placed your glass down. He wrapped his arms round your shoulders, you brought your hands up to hold his arms as the held you tight.

“Did I tell you I love you?” he asked against your neck.

“I don't think you did”

“Well I do, let me show you”

“Didn't you show me in the bedroom, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, over the couch, in the bed again”

He laughed in between kisses on your skin “There's still plenty more ways to show you”

He released his arms and ran his hands down your side then under the hem of your top. He wriggled your underwear down your legs. As he pushed you forward gently so you were bending over the railing a little more. He brought himself out of his boxers, rubbed himself over your folds before slipping inside. He pushed forward until he was as far inside as he could go. He continued to make love to you at a gentle and steady pace. When he felt like he couldn't hold back any longer his finger began circling your clit until you were tightening and squeezing him as you came together. 

He leaned into you more, his chest covering your back as his arms wrapped round your waist as he softened inside you. His breath warm against your ear.

“I love you” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place about 1 month after becoming an official couple

“Let's go away this weekend”

“Ok”

“Yeah? Do you want to see where I have in mind?”

You shook your head “I want it to be a surprise”

“Alright then, we leave in a couple of hours”

The drive didn't seem to take too long and you found yourself far into the countryside pulling up to a small log cabin. There was nothing or nobody for miles.

John grabbed the bags and lead you up to the door. You opened it and stepped inside.

“This is gorgeous” you exclaimed as you looked around.

There was a small lounge area, kitchen and towards the back two bedrooms.

“You even got me my own room”

John looked momentarily confused as you looked into the bedrooms.

“I'm so glad you didn't assume I was going to be sharing with you”

“But...we...why wouldn't you…”

You placed your hand on his cheek and tapped lightly as you shook your head.

“You're not funny y/n”

“I beg to differ”

“Come here” he pulled you close so your chest was against his and kissed you lovingly. You broke away too soon for his liking.

“Why don't you go play lumberjack and get some firewood. I'll make us some coffee.”

You stood at the window watching as John cut up some wood. You were entranced by the way his muscles flexed and stretched as he moved the axe with a fluid motion. He was everything you had ever dreamed of and more. Yes he could be grumpy and argumentative and stubborn and a bit of a jerk, but he was also funny and could be sweet and romantic when he wanted to be.

You still felt that this was all a dream and you would wake up any second, but the feel of John's arms around you made everything real.

You had passed the day as only a newly in love couple could. Christening as many surfaces and rooms as possible. You had opened your eyes to be surrounded by darkness in an empty bed. You panicked for the briefest moment before dressing and going to look for John.

“She finally wakes” he greeted you with his trademark smirk before handing you your coat and taking your hand leading you outside.

He lead you to the side of the cabin where there was a clearing. You gasped at the sight. He had brought blankets and cushions outside and had strung little lights up around them. He lead you over and helped you sit down before handing you a glass of wine.

“I got this idea at the house. I was watching you while you were looking at the stars. You face lit up and your eyes sparkled. You looked absolutely beautiful. So I thought this would be the perfect place to see them without the lights of the city.”

Tears pooled in your eyes as you listened, taking everything in.

“It's beautiful. Thank you” you pulled him towards you for a hug and kissed him softly.

You sat your glass down as you laid down on the blankets and stared at the perfectly viewable stars. You curled into his side as he pulled one of the blankets over you as you pointed out a shooting star.

You both made wishes as he pulled you closer, hoping that his feelings for you were clear in the way he kissed you.

That night you made love under the stars, waking up together to one of the most beautiful sunrises you had ever seen. You were positive that your wish had definitely come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since being told his full name and that it came from his father's love of Elton John, you and Dorian have a little fun at John's expense. 
> 
> Song titles are in italics.

You walked into the control room with a donut and a coffee instead of the usual files. You approached John's desk to present him with donut. You noticed, as you got closer, that John didn't seem happy and Dorian looked frustrated.

“Morning.” Your tone was light “How are my favourite boys this morning?”

John just grunted in response. Dorian smiled and rolled his eyes “ _The bitch is back_ this morning”

You hid your smile as John glared at you both.

“Awwww is my _tiny dancer_ not happy this morning? Would it help if I were to _sacrifice_ my donut?”

John groaned in annoyance as he stood to get himself a coffee. Completely missing the look you and Dorian shared.

“Any plans for tonight y/n?”

“Well. _Saturday nights allright,_ I might go see this new band play. _Bennie and the jets.”_

“Oh I've heard of them. They play that _Crocodile Rock”_

“That's them. My favourite is _Rocket Man”_

“I know what you two are doing. It's not funny”

“Someone is a little grumpy huh? Well _I guess that's why they call it the blues.”_

“A recent scan does confirm he's a little backed up and in need of release”

“My god man. How many times do I have to tell you not to scan my balls” John groaned as he lowered his head to the desk

You couldn't help by giggle “ _Can't you feel the love tonight_ .” You placed a hand on John's shoulder “You know I can help with the _circle of life_ as long as you _don't go breaking my heart”_ You leaned down to whisper in his ear causing him to grin widely before he caught your lips in surprisingly passionate kiss.

“Guys! Hey! _I'm still standing_ here” Dorian exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian accompanies you on a little shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty.

“This is ridiculous. I can't go in there”

“Why not? This place sells the items you require does it not?”

“It does, but...I don't think I'm their target consumer”

Dorian looked you up and down before taking in the window display again.

“Correct me if I'm wrong Y/N, but you are a woman?”

“Yes”

“And this place sells items specifically tailored to woman correct?”

“Yes” you sighed in response a little harder than required.

“So what exactly is the problem? Are you worried they won't have your size?”

Your shoulders visibly slumped. “Yes”.

“Only one way to find out” Dorian took your hand and lead you into the store.  

The store assistant was a beautiful young girl whose smile seemed just a little too forced to you. Her voice was light and breezy as she spoke

“Hi there. How can I be of assistance?”

You opened your mouth the speak, but Dorian got there before you.

“Good afternoon Miss. My friend here is looking for something to surprise her boyfriend with. It's his birthday and she'd like to give him a night to remember”

Your mouth fell open as you turned to Dorian. He was seriously going to do this. He had no shame. Again, before you could say anything he had given the girl your measurements. 

“Dorian!” You shouted in a harsh whisper.

“No need to thank me y/n.” He smirked at you

“Thank you? I'm going to snip your circuits”

“If you could follow me please madam”

You glared at Dorian again mouthing “madam” at him as you followed the young girl to the fitting rooms where she hung up a variety of bras and panties in various colours. You stopped at the door to let her out and Dorian bumped into the back of you.

“Oh no! This is as far as you go.”

“I can be of assistance”

“I don't think so. Now go sit over there” 

You leaned against the locked door and looked over the various garments. The materials felt nice in your fingers and you imagined they would feel nice against your skin too, but you were struggling with the idea. You couldn't pull sexy off, you were the opposite of sexy. You felt that you didn't have the right body for sexy. John had never said you looked sexy, but then you never gave him a reason to.

You slowly and reluctantly stripped out of your clothes. You looked yourself over in the mirror, your hands instinctively moving to the bits you were most unhappy with. You tried to push down the feelings of self hate that were creeping up on you. How could John ever find you sexy when you looked this? How could he even find you attractive?

You sighed as you pulled your clothes back on and exited the fitted room leaving the garments on their hangers.

Dorian followed silently until you both reached the car. 

“Y/N?” he enquired with a soft tone as you both sat in the car.

You fixed a fake smile upon your lips and turned slightly to face him “Yes Dorian?”

“Why did we leave without making a purchase? I don't even think you tried anything on?”

“That's because I didn't.” You sighed deeply “I took one look at myself in the mirror and realised that I don't do sexy. I can't do sexy. Does that make sense?”

Dorian was quiet as he thought about your words. You didn't ask again if he understood, you just continued the ride in silence. 

Dorian wasn't surprised to see John in the studio talking to Rudy, but John was surprised to see him.

“Thought you were spending the day with y/n?”

“I was, but I believe she got a little upset at something and just wanted to go home”

“What did you say or do this time?” John kept his tone light, even though he was annoyed at you being upset.

“I simply asked why she didn't make a purchase in the lingerie store”

“In the lingerie store? Why were...You were underwear shopping with my girl?”

“You didn't spy on her did you?” Rudy spoke from behind a monitor

“No of course not.”

“D. Why was she upset?” John moved towards him a little

“She said something in the car that confused me a little” He looked at John who gestured for him to continue. “She said “I took one look at myself in the mirror and realised that I don't do sexy. I can't do sexy. Does that make sense?” Dorian repeated your words in your voice causing John to flinch back and Rudy to drop whatever was in his hand on the floor.

“First off. Don't EVER do that again. It's just...wrong” John shuddered hearing your voice come from Dorian “And secondly, why would she say that?”

“Well. I would say she doesn't think she's sexy” Rudy stated the obvious causing John to roll his eyes. “Complete fallacy I know, but hear me out” Rudy moved round to the front of the desk as John turned to face him completely and Dorian moved to stand next to John. “I've known y/n longer than both of you and I know she is very self conscious. She is also very self-deprecating. She always puts herself down and I've always hated it. I personally think she is very beautiful. She has a kind heart and soul. She's funny, smart and I happen to think she is very sexy.”

“Have you and her ever?” John asked missing the point

Dorian spoke up before Rudy could reply “John? Do you find y/n sexy?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“A very simple one. Well?”

“Yes I do.”

“And have you told her?”

“Well...I...I didn’t think I'd have to. Well not all the time. I mean...she must know I do right?” John looked between Dorian and Rudy suddenly feeling confused. “I show her if that counts for anything”

“From what I understand. A woman needs to be told she's sexy. That her partner finds her attractive and desires her and wants her” 

“I have to agree with Dorian.” Rudy commented looking a little flushed.

“I bet she compliments you all the time?” Dorian asked.

John went silent as he thought about it. Dorian was right. You did compliment him a lot. Whether is was a simple comment about his hair or his shirt to the way you told him how his whole face lit up like sun when he smiled at something funny. 

He grabbed his jacket and left without saying a word.

You had decided once you dropped Dorian off to go back to the store and try again. You sat on the bed looking at the items in front of you. Drawing in a deep breath you removed the fluffy gown that was wrapped around you after your shower and slowly dressed in the new lingerie.

You stood in front of the full length mirror willing to look at yourself. You slowly brought your eyes up and began to take in your reflection. 

There was no hiding the extra curves, but that was part of you and you hung your head in defeat.

John stood frozen in place. He could see everything from his spot. He could feel his cock twitch and his mouth become wet at the sight of you. He had seen you naked before, even if it was in the dim light, but this seemed more intimate. He was seeing a very vulnerable side of you, one that you seemed to always keep hidden. He felt his heart sink as he watched you shake your head and allow your shoulders to slump as you turned away from your reflection. He could hear you talking yourself and could have sworn his heart broke at your words.

“Who am I kidding. This looks ridiculous. You're not meant to wear things like this. You are meant to wear only burlap sacks.” You turned to retrieve the gown from the bed. You muttered as you pulled it over yourself “John needs his fucking eyes tested”

“My eyesight is perfect thank you”

You squealed as he spoke, not expecting him to be home let alone leaning on the wall frame near the bed.

“Holy fuck you scared me” you breathed out as you tightened the gown around your waist. “What are you doing home. You said you were working late?”

He moved away from the wall and stalked towards you. His eyes never leaving yours as he licked his lips. “I had this uncontrollable urge to see my gorgeous girlfriend and tell her how beautiful and incredibly sexy I think she is”

You stood up straighter crossing your arms over your chest. As if John could sense your feelings he softened his body language. As he placed his hands on your shoulders.

“I don't tell you often enough how beautiful I think you are.” He cupped your cheek and stroked gently with his thumb. “I do think your beautiful. I think you're cute, adorable, gorgeous and very sexy”

You scoff looking down at your feet

“I'm serious y/n. When you've just woken up and your hair is all over the place I find it adorable. When you're sitting on the balcony at night and the moon is lighting your hair and skin I find you beautiful. When we're at work and I watch you, which I do a lot by the way, just walking around the office, smiling and laughing I find you gorgeous and it takes a lot of restraint to not drag you into a store cupboard and show you just how gorgeous you are.”

John lifted your face to look at him as he spoke. He could see you were holding back tears. 

“But the times I find you the sexiest are when I see you walking around our home relaxed and at peace, when we sit sharing a drink and watching a movie. Or when we're lying in bed together just talking.”

“You're being silly now”

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you towards him. His face level with your stomach. He placed his hands on your hips and toyed with the tie of the robe. “But there are other times when you are even sexier” He moved his hands to undo the tie “The times when your making those wonderfully sinful noises when you’re coming completely undone underneath me.” He opened the gown and ran his hands up your thighs to rest on your hips while his fingers played with the waistband of your panties. “When you moan my name and grab my hair while I'm dining out on the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted” he nipped at your hips while his fingers slowly pulled the panties down your legs.

“John” his name escaped as more of a moan then you had intended. 

He hummed against your skin as his hands cupped your backside as he pulled you towards his face. His tongue licked a broad strip on your increasingly dampening folds. He tightened his hold on you as he moved backwards until he was lying flat with your glistening cunt mere centimetres away from his mouth.

You didn't move at first, nervous of the new position. He could feel your body tense up as he stroked your thighs and hips, slowly reaching up to gently massage your breasts. You could feel yourself slowly relaxing under his touch as his mouth began to work wonders. You chanced a look down finding a pornographic moan escape your lips as you saw John licking and sucking at your most intimate area. You leaned back slightly as your hips automatically began thrusting chasing the sweet release you knew was imminent. As you felt the familiar tightening you leaned forward again, grabbing his hair and moaning out his name as he lapped at your release. 

In your post orgasm haze he had managed to manoeuvre you so you were laying on your back with a now undressed John hovering above you. He was settled between your legs kissing along your jaw and neck while one hand gently massaged your breast. You lifted your legs a little, opening yourself up allowing him to slip inside you with ease. He moaned against your skin as he filled you, enjoying the feeling of you taking him in. He moved slowly, taking his time to fully savour the feeling of you beneath him, responding to his every touch and movement. He was in awe as to how the simplest touch from him could cause your body to react. Soon he could feel you tighten around him as you began to squeeze him, coaxing an orgasm from you both. 

John adjusted so he wasn't squashing you into the mattress. He kissed you slow and lazily until you felt him twitch inside you. You gave him a questioning look. He smiled lovingly as he began to make love to you for the second time, but not for the last time that night.


End file.
